


Can I borrow a pencil?

by WhisperingFingers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!adrien, Sub!chat noir, a bit OOC, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingFingers/pseuds/WhisperingFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for this sin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this sin.

At nearly one in the morning, Chat struggled to zip his suit back up so that he could at least get a few good hours of sleep before school in the morning. He hadn't thought much of the note that Marinette had pushed into his hand as she kissed him goodbye before he turned and climbed out of her window.  
"Open it at ten am tomorrow" She had whispered into his lips.

Adrien's eyes bore into the clock on the wall of the class room for the third time in the past ten minutes. Class was passing bitterly slowly as the teacher droned on and on about economics. More than half the class had already given up, with their bleary eyes and vacant expressions, just short of dropping their heads onto their desks for a nap.  
Since he woke up, Adrien had been aching to open the note Marinette had given him. He knew she wouldn't know if he did and the suspense was killing him. But rather than betray her order, he sat in anxious anticipation, staring at a frozen clock.

Finally!

The minute hand had edged it’s way to the vertical position. Heart racing, Adrien pulled the note out of his pocket and smoothed it out on the desk in front of him. He smiled at her neat script and his eyes ran over the small scribble. Adrien felt his heart drop into his stomach and blood rush downward. He struggled to pull his economics book over his tented trousers as his face flushed with heat.

The note read:

Jerk off. Now. Don’t clean it up.  
-Marinette.

“Shit.” He whimpered under his breath, eyes glancing at the students sitting so closely around him, including the author of the note.  
This was way too much, he thought. He’d get caught and how would he explain that? But all the same, why was he so hard and so very turned-on.  
Adrien gnawed on his lower lip as he looked around one more time. No one was watching, let alone fully conscious. Timidly, he slipped a hand under the desk and set to work on his zipper.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

 

This class was never going to end.Her teacher repeated the sentence again, in the same monotone voice.  
Bored, Marinette stared at the clock as the seconds ticked forward. She smiled to herself as it struck 10. Chat Noir, wherever he was, was no doubt reading her note.  
This thought, now the only thing keeping her conscious as her teacher droned on and on, made her squeeze her thighs together.  
Was he at school?  
She hoped he was.  
As she imagined the boy behind the mask, stroking himself under her instruction, she heard a soft gasp from in front of her.

Adrien?

What was he doing?

She stared at her teacher, pacing in front of the room, oblivious to his sleeping students and she casually leaned over her desk to peer at her nonreciprocating crush.  
Her eyes widened as she saw him hunched over the desk, fist wrapped around his cock as he tried to keep his moans in.

Marinette didn't know how to process this  
Either this was an incredible coincidence or....who was she kidding!?

Trying to keep her cool, Marinette taps him on the shoulder.  
She tries to keep in a laugh as he jumps in his seat so high she's sure he bumped his dick into the desk.

"can i borrow a pencil?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone kept bugging (ha) me to continue the sin so here it is.

A bead of sweat trickled down Adrien’s temple as he turned to face the very reason he was in this predicament.

“Can I borrow a pencil?” Marinette had said with a sugary sweet smile on her face and Adrien couldn’t help but think that she knew.

He fumbled with his textbook, trying to drag it back onto his lap and hissed when the cold cover made impact with his flushed cock. Sticking his hand into his bag, Adrien yanked out a pencil and held it out to Marinette. She reached for it with a smile, and proceeded to knock it out of his hand.

“Ah, sorry!”

The pencil rolled about a foot away from Adrien’s seat and he internally cursed himself for not having a better grip on the stupid utensil. Gripping the book with all his strength, Adrien leaned down to pick up the pencil. He sat back up slowly and turned to Marinette’s concerned face.

“Are you okay?”

He forced a smile and nodded, scared that if he tried to speak he might let out a moan.  
Adrien held out the pencil.

“Oh actually I found one, but thanks!”

She was fucking with him. He was sure of it now.

Two could play at this game. With a quick glance around to make sure everyone around was comatose, Adrien tilted his head back onto Marinette’s desk. He bit his lip and locked eyes with her as he pushed his cock through his tight fist. Her eyes widened at his sudden confidence but she didn’t look away.

Adrien pressed his knuckle to his lips and let out a stifled moan. He resisted the urge to smirk as a flush spread across Marinette’s freckles.

“Adrien, could you please define scarcity for the class?”

Eyes wide like saucer, Adrien straightened his spine and look to the front of the room where his professor was waiting for his answer. He opened his mouth to speak when Marinette leaned forward and whispered:

“Don’t stop”

Adrien couldn’t help the soft whimper that escaped his throat. Rubbing the pre-cum down from the tip to his shaft, he squeezed his fist tighter as he tried to answer.

  
“ T-the condition that r-results from society not having e-enough resources to produce all the things that people would like to have”

Adrien’s voice quivered on the last word and he squeezed his hand tightly around the base to avoid splattering against the underside of the desk, enhancing his public humiliation. He could hear Marinette snickering behind him and he wanted more than anything to kiss her and beg her to touch him. He had to settle for waiting for the clock to strike ten-thirty, signifying the end of class, and the end of his torment.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so...


End file.
